MY SEASON 4
by patriciaderusher01
Summary: Description: This is my version of season four, TOR never happened, there are new characters inspired some school friends, other Disney series violetta most, there are new partners, new friends, new members of Sibuna, basically Mick, Nina and amber again, there are many new characters such as Jorge , Pablo , Amy, Daniel, piper and James .
1. Chapter 1 : see him

Chapter 1: see him

Patricia POV

Back to school again I hate school specially because of what happens last year denby , victor , sweet and Frobisher lock me in a sarcophagus and steal my soul and I do a lot of bad things to Eddie but thank god he forgive me , talking about Eddie I'm so happy to see him I miss him a lot this summer I was walking toward the house of Anubis when I see a taxi door opened with a blonde hair boy I try to see his face but I can't then he turn around I see him

"EDDIE ¡ "I scream I was so happy to see him.

When he saw me he shouts "YACKER ¡ I miss you baby "he said as he carried me. I see everyone enter to Anubis house I tell Eddie to go he nodded and we go together.

I'm back and Eddie is with me and that's want makes school amazing.


	2. Chapter 2 : old and new people

**Chapter 2: old and new people **

**Eddie POV **

**Yacker and I enter house together we hug everybody and then Trudy tell us to sit and listen her announcements.**

**Nina POV **

**Me , amber and Mick enter while every body of last year was hearing Trudy saying that we 3 are going back to school when I heard Trudy's voice " Nina , amber and Mick are back " we have planed se get out as surprise in that moment and we do , everybody hugs us and say things like " Nina you don't know how I miss you " " amber why you gone that way " " Mick are you back " I was never so happy to see victor saying " roommates are going to change and we are going to have new students here , they are Jorge Blanco , Pablo Espinosa , James Henderson , Daniel parker " when he said Daniel parker I saw eddies eyes opened like he knew that guy but victor anyway continue " Amy gracel and as a surprise for you " said pointing to Patricia " piper Williamson " .**

**"What piper my sister "Patricia said **

**"Yes love "Trudy said.**

**As a surprise Patricia was happy of the notice that her sister is coming.**

**"Here she is "Trudy said as piper come in **

**" piper " Patricia and alfie shout at the same time , piper hug almost everybody expect 2 girls that I don't meet Eddie tell me they come last year their names are KT and Willow she also not hug Mick she didn't meet no one of them 3 .**

**"The rest of new students well come later now I would tell you the roommates you are going to have "Trudy said.**

**"Let's see "Trudy starts **

**" Patricia , joy , piper and Amy the new girl are in one room " they 3 go up with Eddie with Patricia's things and Jerome with joy things " and Nina , amber , kt and willow in the other one " Trudy said **

**Me, amber, the supposed KT and willow go up with alfie taking willow things and amber looking so angry at he . **

**Eddie POV **

**Patricia make me put her things throw her room but as a nice boyfriend I do it and also Jerome do the same with joy things when I Jerome and alfie go down stairs I heard trudy saying " Mara i got an amazing surprise for you "**

**" what " mara said happily **

**" there is a room that is like that half of big from the others and the other 2 rooms are for 4 people this one is just for you " **

**" yes yes yes this amazing a room just for me woohoo " mara said as happy as I never saw her before .**

**" and the are is the same case in boys rooms and jerome you have the special one " trudy tell Jerome **

**" now eddie and alfie you and 2 of the boys are going to share the other room and the rest of you the other one " **

**Me and alfie go to our room and the beds have papers whit names on it , so I put my bag on the bed that says eddie .**

**Trudy said not to unpack our things because when the new guys come we need to keep place for them things , I saw alfie un packing so I said " alfie what are you doing " **

**" unpacking what it seen like im doing " he said , them trudy enter to our room and said " hey alfie I told you not to unpack " **

**" oooooohh I think I don't heard that " he said .**

**" well I think you know now " she said **

**" well yes " alfie said and trudy left .**

** " hey eddie " alfie said .**

** " What's wrong " I answerd **

**" when trudy said about one of the new boys … " he stop **

**" yes " I said with a face of whats happening **

**" when he said about some Daniel you put a weird face " alfie said then I understand **

**" oooh was that yes I met him his my best friend I met him since I have like 2 or 3 years " I said but I think that this is going to be weird my best friend from america now is coming to England why he don't tell me ? **

**Anyway im back and things now are changing **


	3. Chapter 3 : sibuna

**Chapter 3 : sibuna **

**Eddie POV **

**Trudy enter to the room like a half hour later with some moving guys with a lot of bags then she said " here is the new boys are sharing room with you " we both nooded **

**" he is Jorge blanco " trudy said then a chestnut brown eyes guy enter to the room and said " hi im Jorge " " im alfie " alfie said " hi my name eddie " I said " well hi I can pick the bed I want or they are chose " he answered " last year you can pick your bed but this year not beds had notes on them look for the one with your name " I said " ok thanks " he said **

**" MM " trudy said " yes " alfie and I ask as chorus " I told 2 new roommates for you here is the other he Daniel parker from America just like you eddie and from new York just as you again you may know him , so enter boy " she said pointed at someone back of the door probably Daniel , he enter and when saw him I can recognized my best friend " eddie " he said " hi dans " I answered we hug and them I tell him :**

**" your bed the one with no bags " **

** " ok " **

**" so I heard you now have a girlfriend and a pretty one "**

**"ben " **

** " maybe " I look at him like come on I know the true " ok yes it was ben " he said**

**" I know it was ben and if im serious yes my girlfriend is sooooooooooooo pretty " I said **

**" would you present me her " he ask **

**" only if you didn't stole me her " I answered**

**" I promise " he said sarcastic **

**" I will tell her to come here " **

**" right " **

**PHONE :**

**EDDIE : HEY YACHER I WANT YOU TO COME TO MY ROOM JUST A MINUTE CAN YOU ?**

**PATRICIA : K IM GOING NOW **

**" eddie im here " patricia said out of the room**

**" come in BABE " I said , I open the door and she come in **

**" whos him " she asked he is my best friend from America his going to study in Anubis and I want to present you him " " ooh right im patricia eddies girlfriend " she said **

**" oh yeah im Daniel eddies American best friend " Daniel said **

**" yes I can see your american accent " patricia said me and Daniel laugh then trudy come in " hi guys diner is on the table but for the new students mr. sweet wants to make a route around the school " Jorge and Daniel come with trudy while patricia and I go to the dining room and we all start eating wich is normal here . **

**After dinner we start talking every stupid thing then nina gave me and patricia a note that says that we are having a sibuna reunion alfie had told nina that KT is now in sibuna .**

**At night Fabian , alfie and I go up to the attic because there was the reunion we three enter and all the girls where there I sit next to patricia and put my arm around her as amber saw me she said " hmmm " to alfie like in a mod for make alfie do the same with her , we just talk not important things then heard victor saying " everyone whos not an bed come there now or else " we all hide there n the attic when victor left we go out and said that the reunion should be tomorrow so we go back tour beds and sleep .**

**NEXT DAY **

**Eddie POV **

**At the minute my feet touch to kitchen ground nina tell me " its important to have another sibuna reunion " "why " I ask " because the year that I come here we the misery of the cup of ank , then you came the next year and we have the mask mysterious thing and Fabian said last year you a mystery about Frobisher and ceremony thing " she said " well yes but what if this year maybe the house give us vacations " I said joking with her but she was as boring as usual so she didn't laugh she get angry " oh yeah eddie the house is giving us vacations at school time " she said sacarticly " ok fine have your reunion but let me eat " I tell her **

**"perfect" she said **

**Alfie POV **

**I woke up a little late and I seat to eat breaksfast but after I bite gave to my sandwich trudy that is was time for school .**

**WAIT AND GOING TO SCHOOL WITHOUT EATING NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **


	4. Chapter 4 : her secret

CHAPTER 4 : HER SECRET

Patricia POV

Edie eddie eddie eddie eddie that's all I been thinking about eddie it's the only person in this world that knows everything about me well almost …

Ok right I hide sometime from him but it's the biggest secret of my life I cant say it I cant just think well if I started thinking that's not the only thing I hide from him it's the thing that my parents are divorced but that's not a big secret and I can tell him in every moment because his are too so it dosent matter but the other thing well lets not talk about it .

EDDIE POV

Today we have another sibuna reunion OMG I HATE THEM there so boring we never talk about nothing it would be ok if we know what we are doing but we don't know nina just dediced that we are doing something She just decided that we need some reunios she just decide him we need to get plans she think she is the boss that she went away for last term so obviously I am anyway I think it's going to be so bording I just want to be with Patricia she's acting weird I want to know what she's hiding I hate my yacker being scared or worried about anything I think she's scared because of maybe rufus is not died because jerome think he saw him in the woods anyway Patricia knows I'm always here for her and I know she feel safe with me so I going to talk to her and make her being not scared anymore .

PATRICIA POV

Oh no he is getting me he is hurting he is going to do something bad to me im soooooo scared I should tell eddie I mean he would protect me of him I mean I don't know how but I know he would do everything to protect me oh my god I love him a lot but if I don't tell him maybe I would never see him again oh what im going to do well its time for sibuna reunion im going and later I will think about it .

NINA POV

Its time for sibuna reunion Fabian and I came first it was in the woods we just seat there and wait for everyone else to come when everybody was there I said

" well lets talk about the mystery "

" yes nina great idea lets talk about the mistery whats the mistery " eddie said with the last part so sacarstic

" well we don't have a mystery but we will have one soon I KNOW " I said

" well but we don't have nothing to do now and im sitting here doing anything while I can be convincing eddie to get me to a movie " patricia said

" you don't have to convince me I can get you to a movie " eddie said

" oh yeah I know I don't have to convince you to the movie the problem is the paying " patricia said

" yeah that's a problem " eddie said

" come on pay youre the men " she said

" guys later you can talk about your date " I said

" right " patricia and eddie said in unison .

EDDIE POV

After nina discover that we didn't have anything to do at the reunion we all left and patricia convince me to get her to a movie and yes im going to pay stupid patricia's beautiful convincing smile anyway we are seeing thor the movie start in 10 minutes but we decided not to enter to the theather to talk a little

" eddie can I tell you a secret and you would hide it " shge said \

" sure yacker you know you can tell me anything " he said

" well ok " she starts

" this is what happens ... "


End file.
